Chance Encounter
by Emilylex
Summary: Hey so this is the first time writing a fanfic...i personally love dino crisis and resident evil games with regina being one of my favourite characters and leon being the other...however i usually see very few stories with regina in it and so i decided to write one with the both of them in it...so hope enjoy the story and any suggestions are welcome..thank you :)
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 – THE INTRODUCTIONS

My closest friend Emily was saying "You know there is someone i can set you up with and maybe you can stick longer with this one, yeah like that was going to happen. Hey this is Regina and I work for the S.O.R.T it's a secret intelligence agency... Long story short I'm a spy and I get busy with missions from time to time. Now at this point I wasn't worried about anything work related I was in the middle of something entirely different

Emily is someone I've known since my childhood and there were no secrets between us and she also works for the US government. Alright that gets on with the introductions. So what were we both up to now. Dress shopping

We were both trying on dresses for a wedding this weekend it's a close friends from college and I had to attend it or else Em would kill me. I'd been avoiding weddings of people I know or weddings in general... not a fan but well it feels like a constant reminder of people showing off their significant others not that I had never been in a relation it just that I didn't have the time to put all my energy into one, short flings were more kind of my thing wouldn't get me emotionally invested in someone and frankly I didn't have the time to pursue it (Yeah keep saying that)

As time passed I realised that maybe just maybe I too can meet someone special, wishful thinking I know.. so um getting back to the actual story. Emily was pondering about whom to set me up with while I was trying on dresses.

"Oh so you do have someone in your mind right otherwise you wouldn't just say it out of the blue"

"Hmm yeah i do and please do meet him he is genuinely a nice guy and trust me you two might actually hit it off and who knows by the next winter we could be getting dressed for your wedding for which i would of course be the maid of honor" said Emily with a far off excited look about her.

"Woah hold on there, that is a big if Em, I will meet him but i can't promise you anything"

"Anything yet... sweetheart."

See Emily here is someone who you call a hopeless romantic, me not so much... in fact she recently got into a relationship and it was in the initial stages and she was rubbing off the romance on others, suddenly everything with the world was great, winter was about having hot chocolate and cozying up by the fire with the new love of her life (bleah!) who by the way was someone i worked with. Sounds cliche but hey that's what she felt and the upcoming wedding got her all giddy with excitement and for once i just didn't feel like being the spoilsport and i played along.

We got what we wanted and left the store.

I was supposed to meet the "guy" that Em talked about for a dinner date and as my luck would have i was stuck with work and cancelled .Just when i would like to have some time to my personal life things seem to got the wrong day and this time it was the "guy" who couldn't make it.

This supposedly genuine nice guy turns out works for the same agency that Em works and he is just as busy as me. For the first time I felt a little bit of excitement why you ask that's because he is from my line of work and I got something to talk as icebreaker when we meet... nah It just wasn't that... it was Em constantly telling me snippets of him, so whatever i got to know was good stuff and the plus was he was an accomplished agent and Em did tell me about some of his conquests and it got me interested and hey if we didn't connect romantically the least that can happen is that we become good friends and I did have some questions to ask him about one of his missions where he saved the president's daughter...


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 –The Fake Story

The day of the wedding arrived and Emily was getting a little antsy she started pacing around in her living room

"Settle down will you Rick will be here and we will get to the wedding in time."

"Oh i will settle down alright once we get to the wedding, can't believe he is late."

"I mean missing the beginning is ok i guess it's not like it's a movie that you can't understand what's going on with the story."

This pissed Em and she gave me a death glare. "Sorry Em it's just that i don't want you all worked up."

"I... yeah I get it he'll be here but the thing is i don't want to miss the part where the bride walks down the aisle and the start of the ceremony it's just seems so sentimental."

"Hmm maybe it is."

Rick saved himself from getting killed by making it in record time for the wedding. I wonder if Em is going to have a nice long talk with him, lovers tiff (is this it) we finally made it in time, i had to admit the wedding was beautiful and the part where they exchanged their vows felt magical can't believe i just said that and by the time the rings were exchanged Emily and Rick looked as if nothing happened and were back to the love struck mode making lovey dovey eyes at each other

As for me i still hadn't met the guy but i secretly hoped that if we hit it off we could've come to the wedding together (like that's going to happen) that might be stretching things too far i guess

"Em look at me all pretty and decked up and yet guy free." I faked a sad pout in her direction

"Aw babe it's just. I know we'll find someone."

"Yeah we sure will Reg and then maybe we can go on double dates." Said Rick

"God i do love the way you guys are talking." i said sarcastically "i am going to get drunk ,you two love birds can be the designated drivers."

I shouldn't have said that to them they were only trying to help me, the luckless in love me

As i was musing about my thoughts i sauntered to the bar and was having a drink when i heard a voice "Is this seat taken."

"Its empty isn't it." said i

"Oh ok it's just that i didn't expect a pretty girl like you sitting alone." Said he

What the! oh okay i just wasn't in the mood to flirt, i was here thinking of doing some changes to my love life and here comes another potential hook up, nope wasn't going to let that happen...horny me will have to take a back seat today.

"Sorry to have disappointed you but this is much better." Ugh that was not what i hoped for common regina a witty come back.

"Mind if i join in."

"Suit yourself."

I was feeling too lazy to change my place...Em and Rick were... what to say... busy and i didn't feel like bothering them and ok i was a little bored and maybe just maybe he can turn out to be a decent person so i thought i may talk but eventually.

As i was sipping on my drink i heard a high pitched female voice behind me say... "Oh there you are i was looking all over for you ..."

Who me i thought...it turns out it was for the guy sitting on the seat next to me...

That's when i saw him properly for the first time.

He had medium length dark blonde hair that feel on the right side of his face i don't how he did it but it looked good on him others wouldn't be able to carry it...he had this intense blue grey eyes that seemed to have seen a lot of pain and suffering well that's what i thought when i saw them...he had a strong jaw line oh and these nice kissable lips hmmm all that i could ask for, he just had this general warmthness about him, it...it felt to be safe around him.

And he was wearing this blue dress shirt with a black blazer that was doing good things to him, he did look great and as far as i could see he looked like someone who works out but didn't have the douchey vibe like those guys in the gym who seem over the top.(not that all people who work out have a douchness about them... just my opinion)

That about covers about him, now getting back to the owner of the female voice, it belonged to this really good looking brown haired woman in a strappy red dress, no! is the word that crossed my mind he already had a girlfriend...but then again when i looked at him he had this pleading look in his eyes that was literally yelling out save me if it had a voice that spoke out loud...

"Hey you i've been looking all over for you Helena said you probably would be at the bar...come on we gotta dance they're playing my favourite song ." saying this she started tugging on his arm and i was intently watching that's when she noticed me and asked "Do you need something." In a condescending manner, oh no you didn't thought i

"Umm this is cute but we are here together."

"What do you mean? He didn't come here with anyone"

"Yeah exactly he came to the wedding by himself and i met him here and now we are "here" together."

The guy was sipping on his drink and he choked on it a little bit and started coughing we both looked at him and i noticed that he was trying to stop himself from laughing.

"Well what is so funny to you?"

"I'm so sorry if you didn't know but i'm his girlfriend, isn't it right sweetie"...i turned to look at him with a huge smile on my face.

I took him a few seconds to comprehend what i was saying and then he caught on. "Yeah...oh Stacey i'm sorry i...this is indeed my girlfriend and you weren't supposed to know that."

So Stacey is going be at the receiving end of my prank today...she widened her eyes in shock and was about to say something that's when i cut her off and started the story about us...

"Stacey the thing is we didn't want everyone to know about us we are just taking things slow and to answer your question even Helena doesn't know about this." Now this was too much information for poor Stacey to process, she then suddenly something clicked and with an enthusiasm like that of a detective who found out who the killer was after a long search and asked... "Well if is it so why did you come separately and why sit here..."

He looked at me with a little amused expression begging me to tell her the next part of this perfectly crafted fake story... "Oh that it's my entire fault ..." i said with a sheepish grin "I got a tad too late so i asked him to go on before me and that i would catch up with him, we weren't in the mood to dance so just sitting at the bar and talking the night away..." as i said i intertwined my hand with his and looked at him lovingly, for a second this moment here felt warm and happy it somehow felt real. He looked at me with a slight smile playing on his lips and he held my gaze for a few seconds. "Alright you two can cut it out, yeah i get it you two are in love..." said Stacey in a slightly disgusted tone... "Hmph I'll leave you to it then..." saying this she stormed out in search for someone who would just dance with her to her favourite song.

We both burst out laughing just as Stacey was out of earshot...it had been a long time since i pranked someone and believe me it was indeed fun. I turned around to look at him and asked "Ok tell me was that a little bit mean" i was still trying to suppress my laughter. "Maybe a little bit but she wouldn't have left me at peace..." "Oh! She is a hot chick though."

"Yeah but not my type she is a little bit annoying and i just wasn't feeling it, oh did i mention i am in no mood to dance too." "Got it" said i

"Now you...you surprise me, thank you for the help." He said and raised his glass to me "To a pretty smart redhead who i met at a bar and saved my ass." and he finished his drink and winked at me.

I didn't know what to say ...i was sitting there with a total stranger weaving a fake girlfriend story with him fooling a girl who was definitely trying to hit on him and all i did was blush, smile and managed to say "Thanks..."

Good going Regina, good going...should've said something more oh my god something's definitely wrong with me this is not my usual self...


End file.
